1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including an enhanced sealing portion to ensure good sealing uniformity in a sealing region disposed between substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display apparatus such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin film transistor (TFT) has been highlighted as a display apparatus for electrical mobile devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, mobile information terminals, or smart phones.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may be sealed in order to protect an organic light-emitting layer from the external environment. Therefore, a plurality of substrates may be bonded to one another by applying a sealing material between the plurality of substrates and by hardening the sealing material by irradiating a laser beam onto the sealing material.
During the procedure of sealing the display apparatus by using a laser beam, the laser beam generally has a Gaussian profile having a projecting central portion. Because of such Gaussian profile, when the laser beam is irradiated onto the sealing material, a central portion of the sealing portion disposed between the substrates is more excessively heated than a peripheral portion of the sealing portion. Accordingly, due to the difference of the sealing energy between the central portion of the laser beam and the peripheral portion of the laser beam, irregular bonding may occur between the corresponding central portion of sealing portion and the corresponding peripheral portion of the sealing portion. Accordingly, irregular adhesion between the substrates may occur due to a difference in sealing uniformity due to the difference in sealing energy between different portions of the laser beam, thereby resulting in a difference in bonding strength between difference portions of the substrates.